despues de tu vida sigue otra
by mfog08042003
Summary: la vida esta llena de secretos pero muchos no son revelados en el tiempo exacto
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos les presentare un fic algo futurista (de mi imaginación claro) de que hubiera pasado si Mika y Yuu hubiesen tenido hijos (por separados claro. PD: sabía que muchas funjoshis lo malpensarían diciendo mikayuu es canon o algo raro)(por si acaso la historia da rumbo cuando todos tienen 25 años), bueeeeeeeno sin nada más que decir

¡Ah disfrutar!

POV YUU

Era una mañana tranquila, estaba algo angustiado, ya que por solo juegos podría terminar criando a un nene (ya saben a lo que me refiero ewe), y eso me da nervios, pero de algo estoy seguro, que si me convierto en alguien más voy a hacerlo bien pase lo que pase me esforzare por ello.

POV NORMAL

Hubo unos días en que Shinoa empezó a sentirse mal, cambiaba de ánimo muy rápido y no podía dejar de vomitar todo lo que comía, Yuu al ver esto empezó a creer lo peor, pero aun así la llevo a ver a un médico lo más pronto posible.

Yuu: *pensamiento* *si es lo que creo que es, lo asumiré con toda la responsabilidad*

El doctor sale

Doctor: 'saliendo'

Yuu: Doctor, dígame que es lo que tiene

Doctor: ella no tiene nada, solo vine a decirle … FELICIDADES VA A SER PAPA

Yuu: 0.0 Mmm ya veo *acerté*

Doctor: bueno señor me retiro, si gusta puede entrar a verla

Yuu: 'entra'

Shinoa: ohh, Yuu-san, no es maravilloso ^0^

Yuu: "sonriendo" si, lo es :-D

Shinoa: espero que uno de ellos tenga tus ojos 3

Yuu: "sonriendo"

POV NORMAL

Después de esta hermosa noticia, se lo contaron al escuadrón, pero solo paso una semana y se hizo viral, hasta incluso Guren llego a saberlo, después de eso no paso ni tres días de que Mika viniera con una noticia igual (si no saben quién es la madre es Krul, ok, no me critiquen por eso, es mi mente)

Unos días antes del nacimiento de los hijos de yuu y shinoa, Ferid, el muy gay (okno XD) encontró a una bebe recién nacida, en la puerta de su casa el, la ignoro y la dejo allí unos días después de que naciera la heredera (la hija de Mika y Krul), pero luego él se dio cuenta de que con ella podría tener el trono ya que era la primera que había nacido, pero aun así no le quitaron el puesto a la hija de reyes y se quedó como la segunda nueva fundadora, la niña fue bautizada como Kagami Bathory. La hija de Mika se llamo Naomi. Los hijos de Yuu y Shinoa se llamaron Shingun y Yui (ella tiene los ojos de yuu)

En la casa de Yuu y Shinoa un bebe empieza a llorar

Shinoa: ohh, están volviendo llorar, será mejor que me apresure si no serán incalmables todo el dia

Llendo a la habitación

Shingun: *llorando*

Shinoa: ya paso, ya paso… eh que es eso

Cuando shinoa miro a Yui ella parecía tener un ojo negro con fondo rojo y otro con el fondo negro y rojo, Shinoa se asustó mucho y llamo a Yuu para que la llevaran a un hospital

En el hospital

Yuu: que es lo que tiene en los ojos, es grabe ?

Doctor: no, yo no le veo nada malo todo parece estar en orden, pero si sigue así tráiganla de nuevo y veré con los científicos que podrá tener, porque es la primera vez que veo a una paciente así

Saliendo

Shinoa: no me agrado mucho la idea de llevarla con científicos

Yuu: tranquila es solo si no vuelven a su estado original

Shinoa: lo sé, pero mira a tu alrededor gracias a los experimentos que hicieron los científicos te convertiste en Serafín, si tú te convertiste en eso en que se convertirá ella, aún es muy pequeña no puedo tomar es riesgo

Yuu: tal vez tengas razón, pero si no mejora habrá que tomar ese riesgo

Shinoa: PERO YUU!

Yuu: es lo mejor para ella

Shinoa se quedo viendo a Yui esperando a que todo salga bien, pero lo que aún no sabe es que lo peor estará por venir

Holaaaaaa

Lo sé no hable mucho de la hija de Mika y Krul pero no se preocupen que en el próximo cap tendrá más protagonismo

Si quieren pueden visitar mi deviantart denle click en el link para poder ingresar

bueno hasta el siguiente cap


	2. Chapter 2

POV NORMAL

Pasaron días y los ojos de la bebe seguían iguales, Shinoa estaba preocupada no quería que la niña valla con científicos y experimenten con ella, por lo más que Yuu insistía, ella no accedía, le daba mucho miedo

Las esperanzas de Shinoa dieron resultado pero después de 2 semanas, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y estuvieron atentos a que no volviera a ocurrir.

Mientras en otro lado la hija de la realeza nació con casi todos los rasgos de Mika (obviamente rubia ^3^) pero había algo raro en ella, como antes Mika no era un vampiro completo al parecer la niña agarro esos genes pero no completos, la niña era mitad vampiro mitad humano, Krul vio esto y tuvo que hacer algo ya que todavía muchos vampiros seguían atacando a los humanos

Krul: y que hacemos

Mika: hacer que

Krul: que no lo entiendes, ahora yo formo parte de una familia, tengo que protegerla y no volveré a fallar (cuando perdió a su hermana Asuramaru)

Mika: y como planeas hacer eso

Krul: tendré que prohibir los ataques a los humanos y tratar los niños que tenemos como rehenes con gentileza

Mika: pero muchos vampiros se opondrán y no querrán seguir las reglas

Krul: quienes lo hagan serán considerados como rebeldes y ya no formaran parte del reino, además no pensare quedar con las manos vacías y morir de sed, como protegeremos a los humanos ellos nos darán un poco de sangre a nosotros aun así sea poca no romperé esa alianza

Mika: pero eso está mal, no puedes pedirle que te den sangre

Krul: Mika, entonces que tomaras, que tomaran, que tomara ella, ponte a pensar en eso, no tenemos otra opción

Mika: mmmmm…esta bien, solo espero que accedan

Krul: yo también espero eso, aparte también tendrá que visitar a sus primos y si la ven tal vez puedan matarla y es lo que no quiero que pase

POV NORMAL

Mika y Krul fueron a el área donde se encuentran los humanos, ellos le explicaron de la alianza a lo que el teniente Kureto Hiragi empezó a dudar de eso y pregunto si habían vampiros que no accedieran a eso a lo que Mika dijo que tal vez haiga traidores que se le consideraran rebeldes, aunque aceptaron estarían pendientes de lo que pueda suceder

Casi todos los nobles aceptaron excepto Ferid, Lest Karr y Caroline Brown (oc), ellos ahora ya no formarían parte del reino pero seguirían viviendo en sus actuales casas

12 años después

POV SHINOA

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que mis pequeños nacieron, ahora los veo más grandes y fuertes, ambos sueñan con lo mismo, ser parte del ejército, tengo miedo de eso, pero si es lo que quieren los dejare

Shingun: algún día entrare al ejército y seré tan fuerte como mi padre (Yuu ^_~)

Yui: sí, claro me pregunto si podrás vencerme

Shingun: tu derrotarme, ja, por favor no me hagas reír

Yui: dije que me preguntaba, aun no lo afirme :)

Shingun: *porque siempre me gana en eso*

Viene Mika y su hija (se llama Naomi, si lose no soy buena pensando en nombres U_U)

Naomi: Hola ^_^

Yui: oh Naomi bienvenida ^0^

Naomi: y que hacen?

Shingun: nada interesante, pero ahora que lo dices … TE RETO A UN DUELO

Naomi: bien pero si pierdes, no te pongas mal ok

Shingun: quien dijo que iba a perder

Yui: listos?... YA!

Por otro lado

Ferid: …

Kagami: padre

Ferid: mmm que -0-

Kagami: si yo nací primera porque no soy heredera, es muy injusto

Ferid: mmmm (con un tono de gay, okno XD), escucha, yo sé que algún día tendrás el trono, lo presiento, no importa cuántas personas se pongan en tu camino, tú tienes matarlos, ellos no te pueden controlar, ahora que dices eso, debo prepararte

Kagami: para que

Ferid: para quitarle el trono a los reyes que más podría hacer jajaja "mirándola con una sonrisa diabólica"

Kagami: "sonríe igual"

POV NORMAL

Lacus y Rene pasaban por ahí y se dieron cuenta de lo que Ferid tramaba hacer, corrieron hacia donde estaba Mika, el al enterarse llamo a Yuu para que lo ayudase a acabar con el de una vez por todas, Mika no podía permitir que el dañe a su hija además nunca olvidaría lo que paso con su familia del orfanato, esta era la oportunidad para asesinarlo y hacerlo sufrir, pero …... que pasara con la niña?

Espero que lo haiga disfrutado

Subiré el siguiente cap. Pronto

Saluditos kawaii donde quiera que estén


	3. Una muerte tendrá consecuencias

POV MIKA

Después de enterarme de lo que Ferid tramaba, no podía dejar de pensar en que sucedería si fallara en el intento o aun peor no viva para contarlo, pero, no pienso dejar a mi familia sola no otra vez, esta vez vengare todas las muertes que Ferid provoco

POV NORMAL

Mika y Yuu estuvieron 2 semanas preparando estrategias para vencerlo y en ese pequeño tiempo Ferid le enseño a su hija Kagami (lo sé el nombre lo lleva el autor pero en un anime ponen a una chica con ese nombre), lo que es la defensa personal, la rapidez y algunos ataques sorpresa, aunque Ferid no era adecuado para ser un buen padre lo estaba haciendo algo bien.

POV YUU

Estábamos preparados para lo que sea, esta vez tendríamos una victoria, pero me pregunto qué harán con la niña, no creo que vallan a dejarla sola.

Mika: ¿Yuu, estás listo?

Yuu: para lo que sea

Mika: entonces vamos, no hay tiempo que perder

¿?: en serio no hay tiempooo

Yuu: eh, q-quien diablos eres, sal y muéstrate

Ferid: hayyy ya no era para tanto, pero bueno como dicen que ya no hay tiempo, entonces peleare solo

Mika: y que esperabas, que alguien vendría a salvarte

Ferid: tal vez si no lo se pero aun asi ustedes no-

Ferid fue interrumpido con un ataque de Yuu por lo cual Mika se sorprendió mucho, ya que no lo había visto moverse en ningún instante.

Ferid: vaaaaaalla, tu sí que eres desesperado

Yuu: creí que lo habías notado

Entre ellos empezó una batalla, Mika también intervenía sobre todo en ataques bajos, después de un buen rato de pelea Kagami quiso salir a caminar un rato y también buscar a su padre ya que era algo raro no verlo cerca, Yuu empezaba a cansarse y se volvía más lento minuto a minuto, Mika tuvo que intervenir un poco más de lo planeado, ya se había derramado mucha sangre pero a pesar de los esfuerzos Ferid logro arrebatarle la espada a Yuu (el muy desgraciado -_-°)y lo tuvo en la mira por un buen rato

Ferid: y ahora que harás,… LLORAR COMO AQUELLA VEZ

Yuu: … n-no pero tal vez tu si, ¡MIKA AHORAAA!

Mika agarro el arma de Yuu antes de que esta lo matara y la atravesó en Ferid, Kagami paso por allí y vio todo el espectáculo de sangre derramada por su padre adoptivo, ella se quedó mirando todo lo que pasaba por un buen tiempo y no pudo evitar sacar lágrimas de sus ojos. Cuando Yuu se levantó, se fue con Mika algo adolorido y cogiando. Kagami corrió a los brazon de su padre que seguía tirado en el suelo y le dijo

Kagami: PADRE POR FAVOR, NO TE VALLAS, NO TE QUIERO LEJOS

Ferid: y-ya no hay t-tiempo

Kagami: SIEMPRE HAY TIEMPO, TE CURARAS, TE LO JURO

Ferid: e-escúchame no poder seguir más, así que quiero que tu subas al trono sola

Kagami: q-que

Ferid: t-tu vengaras mi muerte y p-para hacerlo te-tendrás que matar a toda la familia real, si no lo logras puedes considerar tu e-escuerzo como u-un fracaso, cuídate por mientras

Ferid cerró los ojos lentamente dando su último respiro, Kagami no pudo soportar tanto dolo que agarro la espada de Ferid y fue corriendo lo más silencioso posible y le clavo la espada en la pierna derecha de Yuu

Yuu: *cayéndose*

Mika: ¡YUU!

Mika miro a Kagami con asombro y temor no sabía que ella había sido capaz de clavar una espada tan fácilmente, para tener solo 12 años. Kagami levanto la espada y dijo llorando

Kagami: ¡ESTO NO SERA LO ULTIMO QUE SEPA DE MI REY, VENGARE LA MUERTE DE MI PADRE Y MATARE A TODA SU FAMILIA PARA QUE SEPA LO QUE ES PERDER!

La pequeña empezó a correr hacia un lugar seguro. Mika no pudo creer lo que había escuchado, fue tan impactante que se tumbó al piso y se puso a pensar si pasarían cosas peores después de eso, y se preguntó si lo que había hecho estaba bien o mal, pero ya no sabía que responder y se empezó a preocupar más por el futuro de su familia y de lo que pasaría con ella.

Por otro lado Yuu también quedo algo asombrado de lo que había sucedido, ya que al momento del ataque no pudo escuchar ni un paso que dio la niña, luego empezó a preguntarse si volverían los humanos y los vampiros a tener una guerra sin fin, pero solo que esta vez habría cosas peores

Hola

Lo se me demore mucho en subir este cap, si quieren culpar a alguien que sea al colegio

Y aprovechando este momento le quiero dar gracias a la autora que me hizo una gran promoción de esta historia así que en honor a ella les recomiendo su historia de Eclipse de luna, está súper buena e interesante ósea mucha tensión por capítulos

Saluditos KAWAII en donde quiera que estén


	4. chapter 4

POV NORMAL

Mika ayudo a Yuu a regresar a su casa, donde sus hijos lo esperaban con ansias que el este bien, mientras tanto yuu y mika decidieron conversar mientras caminaban

Yuu: oye Mika

Mika: mmmm que

Yuu: que crees que le pasara a la niña, me preocupa mucho lo que dijo

Mika: la verdad no tengo ideas en este preciso momento

Yuu: bueno igual hay que estar precavidos ¿no?

Mika: si, tienes razón

EN OTRO LADO

Kagami corrió y corrió a un lugar seguro, mientras se concentraba en la venganza paso por una gran mansión, ella tuvo un poco de curiosidad, ella toco la puerta y alguien le abrió

Kagami: h-hola

¿?: mmm ¿quién eres?

Kagami: p-permítame presentarme, soy Kagami Bathory, hija adoptiva de Ferid Bathory , mis padres me abandonaron a muy corta edad y no sé quiénes son y adema-

¿?: oh espera Ferid me hablo de ti, me dijo tantas cosas

Kagami: amm permítame que la interrumpa pero usted quien es usted

¿?: oh bueno mi nombre es Caroline Brown (oc) Decima fundadora tu padre y yo nos logramos conocer, ah ahora que me acuerdo del como esta

Kagami: …

Caroline: que ocurre pasó algo malo

Kagami: el… el murió

Caroline: oh, lo siento mucho

Kagami: estoy sola, no tengo a donde ir, además le debo una promesa a mi padre … destronar a los reyes y a la heredera

Caroline al escuchar esto se dio cuenta de que ella quería venganza y empezó a razonar de quien había matado a Ferid y cuando obtuvo la respuesta dijo:

Caroline: te ayudare

Kagami: q-que

Caroline: es lo menos que puedo hacer además le debía un favor y si te interesa saber soy una rebelde, estuve en contra de las decisiones que tomo la reina Krul

Kagami: ¿en serio se arriesgara tanto?

Caroline: claro además creo que hay alguien que también quería contribuir con esto

EN LA CASA DE YUU

Yuu: por fin en casa

Mika: gracias a dios, oye necesitas bajar de peso

Yuu: y tú que te quejas ni siquiera me has cargado

Mika: los primeros 5 kilómetros si

Yuu: … pero eso no cuenta estaba cojeando

Mika: si cuenta

Yuu: no cuenta

Mika: que si

Yuu: que no

Mika: ¡QUE SI!

Yuu: ¡QUE NO!

Shinoa: ¡YA DEJEN DE PELAR, ESTAN PEOR QUE LOS NIÑOS!

Ambos: lo siento

En el cuarto de Yui (hija y oc)

Naomi: oigan sabían que hoy pasara un meteorito

Ambos: ni enterados de eso

Naomi: bueno les explicare, este meteorito es llamado 'el meteorito de jonh' solo pasa por Japón, era muy especial y adorado en el pasado, se creía que si le pedias un deseo se cumplía al día siguiente, pasa cada 100 años y esta es un gran oportunidad para verlo o tal vez pedir un deseo

Yui: wow, quiero pedir un deseo y verlo esta noche

Shingun: estas segura, recuerda que mamá no nos deja salir después de las 9

Yui: oh entonces tendré que ser sigilosa

Shingun: lo dices como si fuera tan fácil, recuerda que si mamá nos descubre nos castigara a los 2

Naomi: Yui, ¿estas segura de esto?

Yui: si, nada me impedirá pedir mi deseo

*ABREN LA PUERTA*

Shinoa: Chicos no quisiera molestar pero Naomi ya se va

Mika: Naomi, vámonos ya

Naomi: oh, bueno nos vemos otro día

Mientras ambos emprendían una larga caminata, Mika sentía que algo malo iba a pasar pero no sabía que, Naomi lo miro y se preguntó que tanto pensaba y que le preocupaba, mientras ella estaba en lo suyo, Caroline y Kagami fuero a un viejo aeropuerto a esperar al que se uniría a la rebelión y Kagami se llevó un gran sorpresa al saber quién era

¿?: Mi nombre es Lest Karr tercer fundador

Kagami: espera usted de verdad me quiere ayudar

Lest: por supuesto que sí, además la reina nunca me cayó bien

Caroline: te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites

Kagami: gracias por su apoyo ahora es tiempo de hacer estrategias, planes y todo lo que necesitemos para destronar a los reyes y destruir a su familia. Les prometo que todo volverá a ser como antes, los vampiros volverán a tomar el control

-CONTINUARA-

HOLAAAAAAA

Si lose me desaparecí por mucho tiempo, pero eso fue por trabajos y exámenes

Tal vez pronto suba el cap

Felices fiestas a todos


	5. la maldición del meteorito

POV NORMAL

Llego la noche y todos se fueron a dormir pero Yui quería ver el meteorito así que espero a que todos estuvieran dormidos para poder salir sin que nadie se dé cuenta de que ella ya no estaba ahí.

Mientras en casa de Naomi (ósea en una mansión) ella estaba algo aburrida y decidió leer un libro cualquiera (random) y justo se encontró con el tema del meteorito y mientras leía se enteró de algo malo que no le había dicho a Yui, por otro lado Mika aún seguía algo angustiado sentía que algo pasaría y sería muy malo, Krul pudo sentir la preocupación de Mika y dijo

Krul: que te ocurre, has estado así desde que volviste

Mika: no creo que importe mucho, es solo un presentimiento

Krul: igual dilo, tal vez estés en lo cierto

Mika: bueno… siento que algo malo va a pasar, cerca de la casa de Yuu

Krul: … p-pero porque lo dices

Mika: no lo sé, me eh puesto a pensar y aun no hay respuesta

Naomi: ¡PAPÁ!

Mika: mm que pasa

Naomi: ¡esto es algo grave!

Mika: porque dices eso

Naomi: leí en un libro sobre el meteorito que pasara por Japón y me entere de algo muy malo

Krul: que estás diciendo, que tan grave es

Naomi: es muy grave

Krul: ¿Por qué?

Naomi: porque según el libro se dice que se cumplirá el deseo mientras sea algo realista algo que si se pueda hacer pero si el deseo es casi imposible de cumplir el meteorito cambiara de orbita y terminara aplastando al que produjo el deseo y morirá, pero si sobrevive le dará una maldición para toda la eternidad y vivirá sufriendo

Mika: estaba en lo cierto algo malo pasara

Krul: ahórrate tus comentarios para otro momento ¡tenemos que ir rápido e impedir ese deseo! ¡VAMOS!

POV NORMAL

Mientras la familia corría lo más rápido posible, Yui está sentada en una roca esperando a que el meteorito pasara hasta que paso y dijo

Yui: oh que bien ya era hora, es momento de mi deseo

Krul noto que algo brillante estaba en el cielo

Krul: oigan me parece o esa cosa es un meteorito

Naomi: no puede ser … ¡YUI!

Ella acelero el paso y fue corriendo hacia donde Yui estaba y esperaba poder llegar a tiempo, al parecer iba demasiado rápido que se alejó de sus padres

Mika: NAOMI

Krul: BAJA LA VELOCIDAD ESTAS LLEDO MUY RAPIDO

A Naomi le importo un bledo (por así decirlo) y siguió corriendo tipo Usain Bolt (o como se llame) hasta donde estaba ella

Con Yui

Yui: yo… deseo que… en el mundo vuelva la felicidad como era en tiempos pasados donde nadie sufría

Al pedir el deseo el meteorito cambio de orbita, ya que eso era totalmente imposible de lograr, Naomi estaba cerca del lugar y se preocupó mucho al ver que si no hacía algo ella seria aplastada, cuando logro verla grito

Naomi: ¡YUI!

Yui: eh *Naomi, que hace a estas horas aqui*

Naomi: CORRE EL METEORITO TE APLASTARA

Yui: q-que 'mirando hacia arriba'

Naomi: CORRE IRE POR SHINGUN Y LOS DEMAS

Yui: …

Naomi: QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO ¡CORRE DE UNA MISERABLE VEZ!

Yui empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo pero todo lo que hizo fue en vano, la gran roca termino aplastándola y solo se pudo ver una pequeña parte de su brazo que aún seguía intacta, Mika y Krul llegaron pero ya era tarde

Krul: …

Mika: no te quedes ahí parada, ayúdame a levantar esto

Krul: … ok

Mientras ellos intentaban sacar a Yui de ahí, Naomi llego a la casa de Yuu y despertó a todos, les explico lo que había pasado lo más rápido posible para ayudarla, cuando término de explicar Yuu salió de la casa y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo para salvarla, pero cuando llego no pudo evitar sacar lágrimas, Shinoa y Shingun también llegaron allí y no podían creer lo que estaban viendo

Yuu: …

Shinoa: …

Shingun: es-esto no puede ser

Naomi: 'no puede ser esto es mi culpa'

Todos guardaron un momento de silencio y después de un rato la roca empezó a partirse en pedazos y a brillar, era tan fuerte la luz que todos tuvieron que cubrirse, cuando el brillo bajo de magnitud todos se quedaron mudos al ver lo que pasaba

Shinoa: e-esto no puede ser

Yuu: q-que significa esto

Naomi: 'pero si fue aplastada porque aun su cuerpo está intacto…., oh, ahora lo recuerdo, si no moría le daría una maldición que duraría por siempre' Maldición

Shingun: ¿Qué?

Naomi: es una maldición, que se apoderara de Yui por la eternidad

Todo lo que quedo de la roca se introdujo dentro del corazón de Yui, ella cayó al suelo, se levantó y dijo

Yui: q-que paso, n-no recuerdo nada

Yuu: *abrazándola* qué bueno que estas bien

Yui: aun no entiendo que paso

Naomi: yo te explicare

Yui: uh

Naomi: fuiste a ver el meteorito y pediste un deseo al parecer fue algo difícil e imposible de cumplir por el cual el meteorito te aplasto todos creímos que estabas muerta, pero después una especie de maldición se apodero de ti y

Yui: espera quieres decir que puedo ser alguien malo

Naomi: s-si

Yui: eso quiere decir que soy un… monstro

Naomi: q-que espera yo n-no eh dicho eso

Shingun: no hables así tu nunca serás un monstro

Yui: ENTONCES QUE SOY DIME

Shingun: … Yui

Yui: quiero estar sola, por favor

-CONTINUARA-

Seeee

Lo se creó que dirán wow 2 capítulos en una semana, es un milagro, pero bueno, es que estaba aburrida

Hasta otra y feliz navidad


	6. Chapter 6

POV NORMAL

Todos quedaron algo sorprendidos por el cambio rápido de humor, no sabían que estaba pasando en ese preciso momento, Yui iba a retirarse pero Shinoa la tomo de la mano

Shinoa: ¡espera!

Yui: … que acaso no dije que quería estar sola

Shinoa: ¡tú no eres así, reacciona!

Yui: …

Shingun: oye mamá tiene razón, acaso te dolió mucho lo que dijimos

Yui: váyanse, solo quiero estar sola

Naomi: pero solo queremos ayudarte

Yui: váyanse

Shingun: solo dinos lo que pasa

POV NORMAL

La noche se empezó a poner más oscura de lo normal, el clima era tenso, Shinoa tenía un mal presentimiento pero no sabía si estaba en lo correcto, todos empezaron a rogarle que les diga lo que pasaba, pero era demasiado la presión que se molesto

Yui: ¡VAYANSEEEEEEEE!

Un misterioso rayo vino del cielo y se dirigió a Naomi, pero en un acto rápido Mika la protegió a tiempo, Shinoa volteo a mirar a Yui y su expresión fue de horror

Shinoa: t-tus ojos, n-no puede ser

Yuu volteo y no podía creer lo que volvía a ver, eran los ojos de Serafín que tubo de herencia, Cuando Yui se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se echó a llorar y se fue lejos

Yuu: no lo puedo creer, creí que esos ojos no volverían

Shingun: q-que

Yuu: nada esto… aun no es asunto tuyo

POV NORMAL

Al día Siguiente Yuu se levantó temprano a ver si Yui había vuelto, pero lo único que vio fue un desorden total y era muy raro ya que ella era ordenada, lo malo es que ella no estaba allí, sin pensarlo 2 veces Yuu salió a buscarla

Busco por todos lados y no la encontró, Yuu se preocupó y cuando levanto la mirada la vio sentada en la cima de un edificio, el corrió hacia arriba para verla y cuando llego el dio un paso y ella se dio cuenta, creyendo que era un extraño, con una especie de telepatía lo ato con sogas a un poste

Yuu: claro y así recibes a tu padre

Yui: eh

…

Yui: lo- lo siento, no quería que vieras eso

Yuu: y bien me vas a explicar lo que paso

Yui: …

Yuu: vamos, no se lo diré a nadie

Yui: está bien

Yui: cuando Naomi, me empezó a decir lo que había pasado, mi mente enloqueció tanto que empezó a darme recuerdos futuros, y estaba muy asustada por lo que había visto

Yuu: ¿qué fue lo que viste?

Yui: y-yo *sacando lagrimas* estaba asesinando a sangre fría a mi propia familia y a muchos soldados también, por eso dije que era peligrosa, no quiero que eso pase, no quiero

Yui se echó a llorar, Yuu le dio un abrazo, le seco las lágrimas y dijo

Yuu: no te preocupes, el futuro nunca está dicho y si quieres cambiar eso aún hay tiempo

Yui: oye una pregunta

Yuu: que

Yui: ayer puede escuchar, que algo le había pasado a mis ojos pero no sabía porque, crees que puedas explicarme eso

Yuu: mmmm, bueno, tú tienes una herencia mía

Yui: qué tipo de herencia

Yuu: bueno algún día tenía que decirlo, cuando yo estaba en el orfanato supuestamente los científicos despertaron en mi lo que se llama el Serafín del fin y bueno no solo lo hicieron conmigo si no también con Mika y con los demás del orfanato, según lo que me conto tu madre creo que fue hace años, es que yo perdí el control y casi mato a medio mundo lo bueno fue que me calmaron a tiempo si no tu no existirías, cuando tú y tu hermano nacieron a los pocos días tu tenías los ojos rojos y negros, así que te llevamos a un doctor y nos dijo que no era nada malo y pues claro la otra opción era llevarte científicos pero tu adre se negó y aquí estamos

Yui: espera eso quiere decir que llevo el factor del Serafín del fin

Yuu: si

Yui: y mi hermano

Yuu: bueno aún no hay señales de que lo pueda tener, por el momento claro

…

Yuu: bueno olvidando todo esto hice un trato con Guren

Yui: que trato

Yuu: creo yo que ya es hora que empiecen a entrenar, para que entren al ejército, tu hermano ya dijo que si pero ahora la pregunta es para ti ¿tú quieres entrar al ejercito?

Yui: yo creo que… no

Yuu: bueno es solo tu decisión, ven hay que volver, después tu madre me gritara no me dará de desayunar

Yui: jejeje ok vamos

POV NORMAL

Ambos regresaron a casa y bueno como era de esperarse Shinoa regaño a Yuu por a verse ido sin avisar, Yui se metió a su cuarto y lo ordeno como estaba antes y se puso a pensar en lo del Serafín del fin y en sus supuestos poderes.

Al día siguiente Yui fue a la biblioteca (la única que había) y se puso a investigar sobre que se trataba el Serafín del fin y para que serviría y claro también investigó ella misma lo del meteorito de John.

En casa

Shingun: *leyendo*

*tocan la puerta*

Shinoa: *abre la puerta* oh Guren que haces aquí

Guren: acaso Yuu no te aviso que Shingun iba a entrenar, se supone que es tu marido

Shinoa: Bueno tienes razón, pero olvidando eso ¿quieres que Shingun salga?

Guren: si, va a conocer a sus futuros compañeros y escuadrón

Shinoa: oh ok, ¡hijo ven!

Shingun: mmmm que

Guren: supongo que me recuerdas

Shingun: claro como dice mi padre 'oye ese es Guren, Era malísimo para lo que es fijarse, la última vez lloro como un bebe por pincharse el dedo y ni siquiera salió sangre y-'

Guren: ok, ok, ok, suficiente recordatorio "cuando vea a ese imbécil lo hare sufrir" bueno eh venido aquí a traerte nuevos amigos

Shingun: ¿amigos?

Guren: si y posiblemente los compañeros de tu futuro escuadrón, mocosos pasen

Todos entraron y eran 2 chicas y un chico, Shingun le llamo la atención una que tenía el cabello rosado claro corto y ojos color morado, mientras que la otra tenía el cabello rubio y ojos rosa oscuro, el chico tenía un peinado raro pero a la vez muy común era de color marrón y ojos azules oscuros.

Guren: bueno él es Shingun Hyakuya ahora ustedes digan sus nombres

¿?: Hola mi nombre es Miyuki Izumi, encantada de Conocerte Shingun (esa es la chica en la que se quedo babeando)

¿?: Mi nombre es Shu Konoe, esperemos que nos llevemos bien

¿?: …

Guren: oye di tu nombre

¿?: *Nerviosa*…

Guren: ... ella es Shade Aoyama, como pueden ver ella es muy tímida

…

Guren: bueno sin nada más que decir que comience el entrenamiento

-CONTINUARA-

Ahhhh

Bueno tenía que subir el cap. ya porque bueno siento que no se entendió el final del cap. anterior así que para que se entienda hice este un poco más largo de lo normal

Bueno sin nada más que decir

Otra vez FELIZ NAVIDAD


End file.
